ERB 3: John Lassenter vs Jeffery Katzenburg
by bigkidrant
Summary: This is my third battle


John Lassenter is at the Animation Convention. Then all of the sudden, he bumps into Jeffery Katzenburg.

John Lassenter

Katzenburg! Nice to see you.

Jeffery Katzenburg pushes him back.

Jeffery Katzenburg

I don't take handshakes from Shitsar.

John Lassenter

Excuse me?

Jeffery Katzenburg

Your movies are the worst shit I've ever seen.

John Lassenter

Ugh. I guess will have to do this the hard way.

EEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JOHN LASSENTER…. VERSUS….. JEFFERY KATZENBURG! BEGIN!

John Lassenter

My movies are gold! Your trip to success was started by Antz.

Even Jerry Seinfeld knew that your plot to use him was a piece of crap.

You can't beat me. Your characters are nothing compared to mine.

I created the Toy Story series for hell's sake! You just got into a rewind.

I got the power of Steve Jobs at my side to prove your ass dead & out.

I'll whoop your ass so far, it'll be my work. Well all you do is pout.

Try me there Katzenburg! Your movies aren't DreamWorks at all!

You should start calling them NightmareWorks. Seriously! I just called.

Jeffery Katzenburg

Just called to being an epic fail! Your animation is horrible and ugly.

I won the first "Best Animated Film" Oscar. That's right, Johnny!

You got Forrest Gump & Tim Allen in a movie together. I'm not impressed.

Everyone loves my movies! Your movies bore us all to damn death.

Monsters Inc? The only monster around here is you. Look at your fucking face.

With something looking like that, it's for sure I'll whoop your ass any day!

You're part of that Disney shit? What's next? Making a Phineas & Ferb movie?

Oh, that's already happening you bitch! I bet you're part of the set, you dummy!

John Lassenter

Dummy? You're a dumbass! I'll win & smash you in the head with the Pixar lamp.

Then introduce you to my world famous name. You're nothing! You're damp.

Turn on yourself for a minute. Your cartoon shit only got shittier in the modern age.

Pixar's family friendly, while your next movie is shit stains piled in a damn rage.

Jeffery Katzenburg

Damn rage? Your shit's just fish, toys and other useless shit.

You creepy pedophile man-child that doesn't even have a dick.

You can't beat me! You're nothing but a creeper like in MineCraft.

Hey Lassenter you dumbass! My films are classic, while yours suck ass.

People see them rapping. They chant "CONTINUE!"

John Lassenter

Alright, fans want em! So we better continue and I'll win.

The entire Pixar army will crush this piece of Katzenburg shit.

Jeffery Katzenburg

Katzenburg shit? I'm no shit! You're the smelly one!

So interested in cars, why don't you become a dealer you dunce?

John Lassenter

A dunce? I'll throw you off the track and give Disney an automatic victory.

Then release it one live TV you bitch! Your raps are already shitty.

Jeffery Katzenburg

Believe me for once, you're just more than exaggerating to get the girls.

HA! You're not married yet you fucking prick! The most Forever Alone in the world.

John Lassenter

Most forever alone in the world? Too bad I'm a goddamn PhD in GO FUCK YOURSELF!

Your movies don't belong on the top of the world, they belong in the deepest depths of hell.

Jeffery Katzenburg

A PhD in Go Fuck Yourself? Guess what you angry bitch? You haters gonna hate!

That won't stop me now! Plus, your shitty movies like Toy Stor-Retard 3 aren't 1 bit great.

John Lassenter

1 bit great? I'll send your ass down to 8 bits and then promote it with a balls kick.

You may seem to get all the ladies, but you don't even have a fucking dick!

Jeffery Katzenburg

I don't have a dick? No wonder why you're wearing glasses you NERD!

I'll bring this rap from the past and smash your cartoon bullshit turds.

John Lassenter

Bullshit? BULLSHIT? Have you even seen all the awards that IVE won?

It's my awards! Not yours! I'll shoot your ass down with the 1 & only Pixar gun.

My plans all complete. The day when Pixar finally pushes Dreamworks out of the water.

Besides, this ass whooping is what you need and WILL be getting that you deserve.

Jeffery Katzenburg

You must be suffering from Bad Rap Syndrome. This is my victory. You're only insane.

How evil of a man-child are you? You must be a mad scientist in the inside game.

You think your films are hip and cool and everyone loves them? Check Cars 2!

Everyone hated that hippie attracting shit stain of rapping and animation too!

WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
